All About Life
by ailiricxxz
Summary: Just one accident. That's all it took. Mostly DM.
1. Who?

A/N: Hey! This is my first fic. But don't go easy on me. Insult my writing/me all you wish and I'll try my absolute best to improve. Though it may not reach your satisfactory level. So yah. Read and review alright? If you can't stand the corny or cheesy-ness of the story then drop me a hate mail alright? my sister says it's corny and cheesy. That's why I put it there. I kinda agree with her. You'll see later this story takes place four years after gundam seed. Destiny characters will be included. But don't count on the accurate-ness of the personality. I've been living of summaries on the net cuz where I came from, the last episode of gundam seed will only be played on Saturday.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own gundam seed and gundam seed destiny. I'm just borrowing the characters from Bandai to be the actors for this fic.

I do own one major character though. She'll be mentioned in this chapter. There are other minor characters.

So… on with the story! xD

* * *

Promises: Who? 

Four years after the first war...

Flashback

"Tolle… No… It can't be… TOLLE!"

End Flashback

Miriallia Haww was standing in front of her table. In her right hand was her bag strap, her left arm hung loosely beside her. Her free hand moved up slowly to touch the face of a special someone who she was staring at in the picture in front of her.

"Why did you have to leave? Why couldn't you still be here to help me?"

The two questions she asked every morning since that fateful day the one she loved and cared for dearly passed on. She then turned to another picture placing her left arm by her side again. Her mournful demeanor turned to that of an infuriated one.

"You promised. You promised to come back! I can't believe I trusted you…"

Flashback

A First Kiss between two. More so that of a powerful one, promises one of great care and understanding in a relationship to come. The kiss ended and the two embraced tightly.

"You promise to come back soon?"

Breaking away from the hug, a certain individual looked into the other's eyes, raised his right hand to his face level and said-

"I, Dearka Elthman, promise to return to you, Miriallia Haww, to be at your side to share you times of joy and pull you through when you are troubled."

He then moved his right hand to rest on his heart and with the index finger, drew a cross over it. They embraced again. Seeming to never let go…

End Flashback

Inhaling deeply, calming herself down slightly, she swung her bag over her shoulder exiting her room. She walked down the stairs. Upon reaching the living room, she greeted her parents with a "Morning Mom. Morning Dad", placed her bag down on the sofa facing the television then proceeded to the dining area to have her breakfast.

"You're going back to the war-destroyed sites again, aren't you Mir?" her mother's melodious voice rang out, etched with worry.

"Of course," the young lady replied.

"I know your mother and I have repeated this over and over again but please take good care of yourself among the ruins. We don't want to lose you." Her father's resonant low tenor vocals resounded with as much worry.

"I know." She replied indifferently. 'I know how to take care of myself…' she walked towards the dining table and put down her bowl of cornflakes with milk and began eating quickly. After eating, she out her bowl in the sink, took her bag and walked out the door saying quick goodbyes to her parents.

Miriallia's POV

I don't blame my parents for being worry-warts for my well-being but could they just give it a rest for a while? I mean, they're beginning to sound like broken tape recorders!

I really can't believe it. I know the second war just ended a while ago but is it still necessary to send me back to the sites to take pictures? And it's not as though it's a new site or something, they sent me here just two months ago or so. I seriously doubt it would have changed much.

I walked for half an hour before seeing traces of the destruction on the clear plain I was walking by for the past ten minutes. I walked on for a while more. Upon reaching my destination, I saw what I never thought possible. Children hundreds of children. Under rubble and over it. I felt so much sympathy. Their clothes were torn; some had large cuts on their bodies. Dried blood covered their otherwise beautiful faces. After staring a while more, I became frightened. I had just realized they were staring back at me. Not all of them but as each second passed by, more and more of them turned to look at me.

The next thing I knew, I felt a light tugging on my right jeans leg. I looked down and saw a young girl looking up at me. She had lovely light brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, dark brown looking like black shoulder length hair and wore a tattered shirt that was covered in dirt but one could still see traces of its original pink shade.

When she saw me look at her, her eyes widened and quickly let go of the material as though she just realized she was touching fire. I knelt down on my right knee looking at her and said, "Hello! Would you and your friends mind me taking your pictures?"

The girl cocked her head to one side for a few seconds before smiling then nodding eagerly at me. I smiled at her then took out my camera.

Normal POV

Unknown to her some of the children, upon seeing her, ran off to find their "jie-jie" elder sister in Chinese. They found her soon enough sitting on the ground, her eyes closed, as if meditating.

"Jie-jie Daph." Said one in the group. "There's someone on our grounds. A female."

Upon hearing this, Dash's eyes shot wide open and got up. "Take me to her."

They made their way.

Miriallia's POV

I got so far as to putting the film into my camera and setting up for the perfect candid shot. My finger had even pressed the button halfway to take the shot when I was interrupted.

"Hold it there."

I looked up and saw a young lady like myself walking towards me led by a group of four children.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything you'd like me to do for you?" I asked politely, getting up.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Clear off this ground and never _ever_ come back."

I raised an eyebrow and had a better look of her. She had light tanned skin, piercing orange eyes and dirty blonde hair. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I seemed to remember her from somewhere but I'm so ready to bet I haven't met her before.

"Why?"

"This land belongs to me as well as to the children who have lost their love ones and you're intruding."

YOUR land? What are you? A squatter?

"Intruding? As far as I know, this land hasn't belonged to anyone since the buildings standing on it were destroyed."

"Whatever. Just get lost, alright?" she said bitterly.

I sighed, packed my camera into my bag, got up and left. What's her problem? Ok, fine! Intruding. But it's not as though I was going around killing people. All that hostility…

I took my handphone out of my pocket and called Lacus. I haven't seen both Kira and herself for quite sometime. Let's hope I can go over to the orphanage. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello. Lacus speaking."

"Hey Lacus. Milly here. I was just wondering if I could go over?"

"Sure! That is, if you don't mind playing with some of the children and getting bullied by them."

"Bullied?"

"Yup! I think some of Cagalli's personality might have been rubbed onto them from all her visits here."

"Lolx! I'll be over in about ten minutes alright?"

"Sure! See ya!"

I terminated the line. I walked on further away from my house. I was moving at a much faster pace compared to before. On my way to the orphanage, I pondered long and hard on the girl's attitude. I tried recalling what she wore and after a while, I remembered everything clearly. Her clothes weren't tattered or torn in anyway. Infact, the outfit looked as though it were brand new. I can't seem to find a reason why she would be among the children. She looked typical of a rich brat.

I was thinking so hard that I didn't even know that I was standing outside the gate of the orphanage. I called out Lacus' and Kira's name and in five seconds, I could see them walking towards the gate. Lacus was jogging. She reached the gate, opened it, let me in and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! It's been too long…" Lacus remarked after letting go of me.

"Yeah. I can't believe it either!" I laughed.

"Hey Milly." Kira greeted, hugging me.

"Hey Kira. Long time no see."

He just nodded in response.

"Come on!" Lacus said, grabbing onto my left arm, pulling me inside the house. "The children are eager to see you again."

I laughed at her spirit and ran with her. Once I got in… ok. I didn't get a chance to walk through the doors. As soon as the children saw me, the rushed out the door, pass Lacus and the first ones clung onto my legs while the rest just raised their hands in the air as though wanting me to carry them. I laughed some more.

* * *

Ok. I know this is a _lousy_ end of chapter as it was a lousy first chapter. But bear with it. It'll get better soon. I think. Well at least I hope so. Please review for me kayz? This is so not my time to be starting a story but what the heck. I'm trying to get rid of my depression by writing.

Till next time! xD


	2. let's see

A/N: Hey! Ok. I know. There were about 1001 thousand spelling mistakes in the last chapter. I'm really, really sorry! It's Daph and not Dash. I should go and change it…. Ok. I know I've been writing "first war" but that's just to not confuse readers. So there's a mistake in the previous chapter. There's no second war. Destiny doesn't happen in this story. I'm just using the characters.

Disclaimer: same as the last chapter.

Ok. So… I hope you like this one...

* * *

Promises: let's see…

Miriallia's POV

Once the children had let go of me, Lacus and I ushered the children in with Kira behind us, closing the door after him. We brought the kids to the garden through the back door where there was a porch which had steps down to the garden. After seeing that the children had gotten down to the porch without any accidents (we all know that, if you are generalizing, young children are clumsy right?), we sat down on chairs on the porch and faced the garden, looking out for the children.

"So… how's it been?" Kira started.

"Alright. How 'bout the two of you? Anything new?" I questioned.

"Other than Kira turning into a gigantic couch potato, nothing!" Lacus giggled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Look at me. I'm laughing my eyes out." Kira said sarcastically. Then, "Who was the one piloting the Mobile Suit?"

"You. And being a couch potato isn't something bad…" Lacus countered.

"It implies it." Kira stated.

"Didn't know he knew how to flirt…" I whispered to Lacus.

"Hey! I heard that."

"Anyway, back to business. What are you doing now that the war is over?" Lacus asked.

"Same thing as before. The newspaper company is still sending me all over the country to take pictures of destruction sites." For some strange reason, I did not want to tell them what I saw today…

"Really? I think that's completely pointless. I mean, they wouldn't have changed right?" Lacus stated.

"Yeah. But I don't know. There must have been a reason. But let's not talk about work please? I find it nauseating… have both of you seen anyone else besides Cagalli?

"Sai dropped by once. But I don't think he should have. He gave the children sweets." Kira said.

"The children must love him huh."

"You wouldn't believe it. He must have somehow given them the impression he was overflowing with sweets because when he tried to leave, they pleaded him for more! They wouldn't accept that he said he had none left." Lacus giggled.

"Poor Sai…"

"How has it been for you? Seriously, I don't believe nothing's new for you. How's it been going on with Dearka?" Kira questioned.

Oh no. nonononono. Not that question. Why Kira, Why? "Is my relationship with him _that_ appealing?"

"Of course! The way he looked at you… The way You looked at him…" Lacus said dreamily.

Ya. Key word. _Looked_. Past tense. "The truth? Well… we haven't been seeing each other…"

"E-mail? Calls? Don't tell me nothing…" said Lacus, a little worried.

"Ok. I won't tell you."

"What? But but but… oh no…." said Lacus.

"I can't believe it too. I thought it was on?" Kira said.

"Well… things happen..." I guess…

It remained quiet for a while. Until I had this great idea to revert the conversation.

"Getting married?"

"What!" both yelled. The children stopped playing for a while when they heard the scream. I giggled.

"Miriallia! Na ne… It's not funny ok!" Kira said/ scolded me.

"You should have seen your facial expressions…" I giggled. "Ok. We can skip that."

"Good. I can't believe you said that…" Lacus stated, still a little shocked.

We chatted a while more until it was time to prepare lunch. We called the children in. they groaned but followed instructions anyway. I helped prepare lunch and after eating (and talking. When my mouth was not full), I said my goodbyes and headed for home in a shorter direction, taking my time. I had nothing else better to do so I recalled the events that happened since I woke up. A while later, I remembered that piece of living crap. I can't believe I forgot about her. What a mouth! Though she seriously looked like someone I've met before. I still couldn't put my finger on it.

I then thought of the children that led her to me.

They looked so proud of being her… bodyguards or something. Well, in other words, they looked like they were safeguarding a queen of some high class place. I seriously wonder what they saw in her. She looked so commanding. In a bad way of course.

A while later, I reached home. My parents had already left the house for work (they usually leave after lunch). I went up to my room and put down my camera bag. I flopped onto the bed even though I was not tired. After five minutes of stoning on my bed, I got up and booted the computer. I seriously needed to check my mail. I think I haven't done so for about a month and a half. When I reached my inbox, I was shocked. 22 unread messages. All of them weren't junk. For me, 22 messages were quite a lot for one and a half moths of being away. I scanned through the chain messages then go to the serious ones. Some were job things which I was not interested in and therefore deleted. The rest were from ex-classmates and such inviting for gatherings. I realized I had missed all of them. Then there was the last message.

Hello. It's been a while. How are you? I hope you're fine. I'm sorry for not keeping in contact with you. I… things have happened… I wish to meet up with you. If you're not already attached. Please reply within two weeks if it's fine with you. If not, then, I'll see you whenever I see you next. Please agree to come and meet?

Dearka Elthman

20/11

20/11…. Today's… oh no… I've missed it by two days….

At night

Daph's POV

"So… How was you day?"

URGH! When you ask someone how was their day, you look at them and NOT at the stupid computer!

"Fine." I said.

That damned natural! '…this land hasn't belonged to anyone since the buildings on it have been destroyed…' Whatever! So?

I was fuming and hadn't noticed my brother turn to look at me from the computer.

"Really? It doesn't sound like." He said.

Wow! He_ finally_ noticed! How slow could he get? "That's my problem." I snapped back. I pondered a while then—

"ok. It's not all my problem. Help me alright?"

"What with? You know my condition."

I didn't care for what he said and just continued. "Today I was on Earth with the children and this idiotic Natural had to come and spoil my otherwise perfect day. She just came like that and walked around as if she was queen of the entire universe and could then tread on which ever ground she fancied. She even wanted to take _pictures_ for God's sake… who does she think she is anyway?"

"How does she look like?"

"What! Have you completely lost it? Here I am reliving the absolute most crappiest part of my day and all you can care for is how she _looks_ like! If at matters to you so much, she has fair skin, light blue eyes, carrot coloured hair and looks to be about my age."

What the hell does he want with the description anyway?

* * *

Ok. This chapter wasn't any longer compared to the last one. In fact, I think it's shorter. I hope you people liked it.

Thanks for reviewing! xD really? It's nice? Don't put on the bluff… anyway…

**Angel of Dreams**: I broken promise is interesting? 0.o if you say so….

**Sango A.R**: I biased the rude ness on a "friend" of mine… xD

**Freedom Rising**: as soon as humanly possible? Huh? I don't geddit… ah well…

**C-town Chica**: I'm really sorry I didn't say why he didn't come back to her in this chapter…. It should be in the next chapter…

**Writer of Dreams**: I hope this is soon enough? I'm sorry… but I'm not really someone who would write a lot… give me one week and maybe there will be more… but I doubt that. xD

**Nat**: haha to you too… don't cut yourself.


	3. Pesticide

A/N: Hello! Hehe… xD Thank you to all reviewers! I sincerely can't believe you like my story… I have a really big confession to make. I didn't do any editing or put much thinking into the last chapter. I wanted to post so badly because my dear reviewers said my story was nice! xD but then I had tuition on that day. I completely forgot about it until my brother mentioned it only about five minutes before the tuitor arrived at our house. I didn't have time the evaluate my thoughts properly. I'm so sorry if it didn't turn out quite as well… strange thing is that, from the reviews, it was good… 0.o strange… anyway, without furter ado, I should get on with the story yeah? Disclaimer before that though…

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own gundam seed and gundam seed destiny. I'm just borrowing the characters from Bandai to be the actors for this fic.

An exception to a major character and few other minor characters.

On with it! xD

* * *

**Promises: Pesticide**

**Normal POV **

A young lady was in her room sniffling and hiccuping. Her eyelids, which were pressed tightly together, obstructed anyone from seeing her beautiful eyes that usually magnified her beauty. Thus making her appear as what she really felt—lonely.

**Miriallia's POV**

I can't believe it. What's wrong with me? There must be another reason for all these uncalled for tears running down my face. I really need to stop. I _want_ to stop. I few minutes more of this crying and I'm quite positive I'd have already cried a volume of salt water equivalent to that of the liquid content the huang-he. I'm NOT joking. Why on earth do these tears keep flowing? I can't possibly be crying over a stupid email! It's not as though it meant so much!.. ok. Maybe it did. But in what sense? So much tears for such a cause? Unbelieveable...

After all this while... Do I really care about him? Do these feelings stand? I don't see why it should… but… oh God… it hurts… Does this mean I'm actually over Tolle? It can't be. Tolle is the only one I've ever loved…

"Are you sure of that?" said a voice in my head.

"Of course!" I cried out loud. I would never cheat on Tolle. So what if only memories of him still remain? No one could ever beat how much he cared for me.

"Until now…" said the voice again.

I can't possibly move on… what would Tolle think of me?

"Have you forgaotten about the promise?"

Of course. The promise. I can't believe I asked him to make that promise... making it meant _nothing_. It was just a complete waste of time... he was just a security blanket. I couldn't have felt anything for him... he's just a playboy...

"That's unfair… to label him a playboy…"

Maybe… but so?

"You love him. Don't ever try denying it…"

Yeah right…

It was not until after that did I realise I was not crying.

**Daph's POV**

URGH! I can't believe I have a bozo for a brother... was the discription of a pathetic Natural relevant to the conversation! Of course not! I've suggested to dad to send him to the hospital for the mentally disabled. He's been that retarded since the end of the war. The radiation from the neuclear activities near the end of the war must have affected the pattern of his brainwaves... You know, when ever he asks these descrition questions, I can't help but wonder if it's because of his previous perverted brain trying to take control again or is it that his brain is continuously being tampered with. Not that I prefer him as his perverted-born self but I still haven't gotten used to the new and improved bozo-fied version of my brother.

Would he just please stop spinning around and around? It only helps me to come to my above stated conclusion that he is mentally challenged. I still can't believe they made him a commander...

I walked of towards my bedroom to grab my clothes and sort out my thoughts while taking my well deserved shower.

After taking off my clothes, I stepped into the shower enclosure and turned on the water tap, adjusted it accordingly then waited for it to come to rest at my prefered temperature. I let the water flow down my body and began thinking of the day's events.

That Natural's such an ass…

Children are still listening to me… they were quite well behaved, considering…

My brother has a dysfunctional brain…

I finally came to a conclusion after a while of letting the water run that I think a lot… but not enough…

**Daph's brother's POV**

My sister is such a bitch.

I'm not quite sure but if you asked me, I might say, "Yeah! Literally!" I even think she looks like one…

Why do I have to put up with someone like her for my entire life? Why can't people like her accept everyone just as their selves? Some people are born to be irritating. So? Just accept it! I mean, it's not as though she can do anything about it.

Why are people like her so prejudice? So what if they're Naturals? Natural or Coordinator, all are still humans. What reason is there for onr party to treat the other party with the "hostility they deserve". What the crap! "Hostility they deserve"! No one deserves to be treated with hostility. Not even an ounce of it. If people treated my "beloved" sister with as much hostility she treats other with, she will go around asking all her "friends" why people treat her so. I'm ready to bet she would say "There's no reason for them to treat me like that... I mean, I'm such a nice person..." Nice person. Yeah right. If you were ever a nice person, I would be walking on my head now.

ARGH! She's so irritating! Like some pest. I should probably buy a bottle of pesticide and spray it all over her. Good if she gets killed. Serves her right...

Urgh... I feel so tense... moving around would be great... I spun around and around in my chair, moving my head around stretching my neck muscles, my arms moving beside me.

I have so much to type in my diary today... I probably should start in the morning... my whole day was only full of trouble...

I woke up in the morning and felt really sleepy. My brat of a sister was making so much noise... I would have never believed the female species were capable of being so loud if it weren't for my dearest sister. Even the Princess of Orb wasn't so loud...

I sat up on my bed with my back hunched a little, turned to the side of my bed to stand up only to be rudely reminded of my condition when I left the bed and almost crushed my skull. Luckily, I was quick to react and so placed my hands on the ground before my head could crash onto the worn carpetted floor of my bedroom.

I made my way slowly to the drawers that contained my clothes and changed immediately upon taking my uniform out.

Once my clothes were on, I made my way down the stairs to consume the source of the heavenly smell that I had awoken to. I got onto the chair and greeted my mom a good morning, ate, and then complimented on her excellent cooking.

After washing her hands, she helped me onto my chair and pushed me to the door and assisted me into the car that was waiting outside for me. The journey to work was always uneventful. There was no difference in this time either.

I reached the base and got out of the car by myself and was saluted by my soldiers and I stopped for about half a second to salute them back and then proceeded to go to my workroom.

Today was quite weird because I did not do as much work as I usually do but by the time it was time for lunch, my arms were already tired. I obviously didn't know what caused me to be like this.

After lunch, my best friend called me up. This was our conversation.

"Hey. I need you to personally get something for me from the factory. Bring some men along. The things are quite heavy."

"But—"

"Oops... sorry... can't seem to get used to the idea you were handicapped, Dearka."

"Yeah, well, whatever. But you didn't have to rub it in."

The line went dead. Of all things, why was it necessary for me to be involved in the stupid accident? Now I have to use that bloody wheelchair...

The rest of the day went fine. Until my beloved bitch sister had to come back and start bitching about how sickeneing her day was. Well, I admit. It was my fault in initiating the converstoin with a "How was your day?"

I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying until I heard the word "Natural".

I can't believe it. She met Miriallia.

Miriallia... I guess she's already hooked up with someone...

Why does it have to be that I get rejected by the one and only girl I ever loved? I guess I was really too much of a playboy...

But... why did she make me promise to be with her? Not that I didn't want to make that promise, but I did it without hesitation because she sounded in desperate need of someone to be at her side and she had come to _me_ to ask for the comfort.

* * *

Ok. That's it for now. Not so good this chapter but I hope you didn't mind the corny jokes. I'm sorry but you have to bear with it. my personality comprises of that aspect so please tolerate it. You should be seeing it quite often. Please review!

Thanks again to all my reviewers!

**Sango A.R**: uh… I hope your worst fears didn't happen. I mean, when you said "paired up", did you mean a BGR? Anyway, hope you liked this! xD

**An1391**: Hey! Hahaz! xD thanks! Hope this was alright for you? I'm so sorry. I read your chapter but I didn't have the time to review! My brother was pestering me to get off cuz he wanted to play RuneScape... Gomen...

**Angel of Dreams**: xD I answered your question right? P.s. it's supposed to be angsty... I know I'm going a lousy job of depicting it! xD

**Freedom Rising**: hope you liked this one... I hope you don't mind me asking, but what would be updating not as humanly as possible? xD me and my stupid questions… xD

**Writer of Dreams**: I'm so sorry... this is another short one... can I be honest with you? When I read your review I went "aw man! Someone already guessed it..." but nevermind... xD


	4. Ne?

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! xD I really hope you like this chapter too! it won't be good. Heck. ALL my chapters are crap. Really! I'm just developing the story as I go along. Usually the chapter will be biased with what I'm feeling at that time. I'm too connected with my feelings... ah well...

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Gundam seed and Gundam seed destiny. I'm just borrowing the characters from Bandai to be the actors for this fic.

An exception to a major character and few other minor characters.

Let's begin! xD

* * *

**Promises: Ne?**

**Miriallia's POV**

Sigh... a new day, a new experience... I'm not even sure if I want a new experience. After yesterday, I'm not sure if it's worth it. At least there's something to look forward to. I'm meeting an old friend of mine today. I haven't seen her in I don't know how many donkey years. I'm really anticipating it. Should get my butt of my bed now...

I got up, grabbed my bell-bottoms and my black tank top then got into the bathroom and took my bath. I got out half an hour later refreshed, cleansed of perspiration and the sticky-ness from last night. I grabbed my bag only then to remember what happened yesterday that could cost me my job.

How on earth am I supposed to carry out my assignment if I can't even go near there with that bloody daughter of a freak and her ms I'm-queen-of-the-universe attitude. She's such a bitch. I'd be surprised beyond my imagination if she were actually attached. How her family puts up with her, I don't know. She's either a bloody two-face or her family must be dying at home. I seriously need to find a way to get back there to complete my assignment without her interfering. Don't talk about completing. How do I even start!

Ah well. I'll think about that later. I need to get to the hoobalagah café right now. I'm so late for the meeting. Stupid me. Didn't set the alarm clock...

I made my way down to the nearest bus stop which was a few houses down and waited for the bus that would take me there. You have about an hour to calm yourself on the girl's attitude and to look your best on meeting her.

**Dearka's POV**

The first thing I did when I woke up was to remind myself by saying "Dearka Elthman, when will you learn to get it into your thick skull that you're lame?"

This is thoroughly infuriating. I so don't want to wake up every morning, only to remind myself of my disabilities. But what choice do I have? I know I always have the option of going to attach two plastic, mechanical legs and walk around looking as though nothing ever happened to me. But I don't believe in fake appearances.

So what if people continue to look at me like I'm from outer space? So what if I'm looked on with sympathy wherever I go and on whatever land I trod (roll) on? So what if people think I'm useless? So what if I'm taken for granted by society? So what if I'm looked upon with disdain? So what if I'm kicked around like a piece of trash? So what if I'm treated like a piece of shit? Whatever unpleasant circumstances, I would never in my entire cursed life walk with two plastic, mechanical legs.

But with all negative things stated, there are some positive points about it.

I don't get chased by girls.

Not getting chased by girls is extremely important. To me. You wouldn't believe what my day was like when there were girls chasing me. I'd go to work and be disturbed beyond measures. They'd stand outside the gate and scream. Outside my house even. I could not concentrate at all. I'm a Kinesthetic, Auditory learner. Naturally I wouldn't be able to stand the freaking screeches of the female vocals. I truly believe ladies were not created to shout and scream. They're just throwing their beautiful vocals into the Pacific Ocean by doing so. What a waste.

But what chances do I even have with Miriallia? I can't believe I just thought of it. I was planning last night, before I went to sleep, on capturing her heart back by doing something for her. I guess that doesn't matter anymore, huh. I bet if a just roll by her on the streets, she would say "Who the bloody hell are you? I've never met you before. Get away from me!" Yeah. I can just practically hear her saying those words now.

Dearka! You've got to stop thinking these depressing thoughts! You're just going to turn yourself into the next Great Depression! ARGH! Out! Out! Out you stupid thoughts!

I'm okay now. Gotta get to work.

Wait. I just thought of this. Would anyone actually want to do it with me?

NAH!

**Daph's POV**

I simply love the children! Their so cute! So fun to play with! I keep telling my bone-head of a brother to come down even if it's just for a day to spend some time with the children. I'll bet he'd love them.

That pathetic Natural's not here today. Guess I scared her off huh. She's such a pain in the butt. Argh! Even though it was just for a few minutes, I can't stand the sight of her! I felt like pulling my hair out! Just thinking of her makes me heat up!

Clare's quite odd today. She has the look on her face that says "life's a chore". I wonder what's wrong with her. I hardly saw her yesterday, but when I saw her early in the morning, she was her usual cheerful and high-spirited self. I think I'd better ask her what's up...

I walked over and sat down in front of her. She looked up for a brief moment, an apparent frown on her face, and then looked back down to the stuffed toy cat she was playing with. I frowned for a moment then spoke.

"How are you today Clare?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You look like you just got a bad stomach ache."

"I'm fine."

**Clare's POV**

What's her problem? I already said I was fine. Stop pestering me you stupid thing!

It's my problem if I decide to tell her or not what I feel like now and what I'm thinking. She's so irritating.

That lady yesterday is definitely way better than this piece of living ostrich egg shell.

**Kira's POV**

I wonder what's wrong. Miriallia was acting really secretive about something yesterday. I'm not talking about when we asked about Dearka, but when we asked her what life was like for her now. She's was just scratching the surface. She looked real worn out and a little angered by something yesterday. It was written all over her face. What was with the sudden visit? She usually comes when something wrong popped up.

I only realized Lacus was looking at me when she said "Hello? Are you alright up there?

I looked down at her and smiled. I can't help but always do so when I look down into her eyes. She always looks beautiful, with or without make-up. "Just thinking about yesterday. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. You just looked a bit spaced out..."

I looked away then said, "I was just thinking about when Miriallia was here yesterday. I couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little disturbed". I looked back at her then asked, "Did you think so?"

"Uh-huh. She was acting really strange. Must be her job... but I'm thinking more about Dearka and her. I wonder what's been happening up there in the PLANTs... some times you just can't help but wonnder what Dearka is doing... I wonder what's happened to him. I recall Miriallia telling me a little light headed that Dearka made her some promise..."

"Really? Doesn't seem like Dearka to make a promise that doesn't require loyalty and stuff... I'd thought he'd like to keep his options open... According to Sai, the first encounter they had with him on the Archangel was typical of a playboy. Haven't seen him like that... only seen him protecting Milly like she was his split."

"Kira! Don't say these kinds of things! He loves her. And that's all to it."

"You sure? It doesn't seem like. He hasn't come to see her yet."

"Kira!" Lacus exclaimed and playfully slapped him on his left biceps.

"Ow..." Kira said playfully, rubbing his upper left arm.

**Miriallia's POV**

I reached the hoobalagah café, went in and sat down at one of their tables. Surprisingly, I was about 10 minutes early for the meeting.

I sat there for about half a minute before seeing her come in. She rushed to me and said haphazardly, "I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry!"

"Huh? What for?" I seriously didn't know what she was referring to.

She tilted her head to her right and said, "Huh? Ain't I late?"

At that point, I burst out in a fit of laughter. She was still the same. She continued looking at me quizzically but with an even deeper frown this time. "You're early silly! I just came in about a minute ago too."

Upon hearing that, she straightened up and laughed along with me then took off her bag and sat down across me.

"You haven't changed much." I started.

"Yeah. You too. Still the same huh."

"Let's start with the more formal stuff. So, Rachel. What you doing as in a career? Sports I presume, judging from your bag."

"Yeah. Teaching tennis. I'm planning on entering the next Olympics. How about you? Don't seem like you're doing anything sports oriented."

"Yups. I'm a war photographer. It's alright I guess."

"What a waste. You could be playing, running or swimming for the country. Your accomplishments far surpass mine."

"I don't know. I might. But I never thought as sports as a career I would undertake. Any love interests?"

She blushed on hearing this statement. Oooo... must be interesting...

"Um... yeah... But you don't want to know."

"Trust me. I do want to know."

"Uh... _yzakjule_"

"Huh? Sorry. Didn't catch that. Could you repeat?" I said, feigning ignorance.

She sighed then, "I said, Yzak... Jule..."

"What!"

"Shhhhhhhh! Not so loud..." she whispered.

I looked around then asked, "How long?"

"Um... about two years..."

"Hmm... the plot thickens..."

"Shut up. What about you? Any love interests?"

It was my turn to blush. "Um... yeah. _dearkaelthman_"

"Huh? Sorry. Didn't catch that. Could you repeat?" she too feigned ignorance.

"Don't be stupid. You know I said Dearka Elthman."

"What!"

I looked at her exasperatedly. What an actress and a faker.

"I congratulate you on your feigning techniques."

"Thank you, thank you! I know you love to hear my voice."

"Ego..."

"I know. You didn't have to tell me."

* * *

Ok. I guess I'll end here. I'm sorry if this chapter is lousy. I wasn't concentrating. Was watching Spirited Away followed by Anastasia. My siblings are such irritants. They can clearly see that I'm doing something but they purposely on the blooming TV to distract me.

To my reviewers... thanks! xD

C-town Chica: uh... hehe...looks sheepish... sorry... no dearka n miriallia yet... hehe... i'm still feeling quite evil... sorry... i know everyone's impatient... sighs..

Writer of Dreams: uh... not until a long time... hehe... sheepish again...

elisani: ha! sayyyy rachelli... tks! ms low didn't come... loved the destroying of anne-marie's work... xD

An1391: hahaz! yzak's not evil... well ok. he is. but that was not purposely done. he seriously forgot. but he should have remembered right? dearka's his best friend after all... hope you liked this one too! xD


	5. Being tired

A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry. I have been looking back into my previous chapters which uh... were quite unbearable. With the million spelling mistakes (eg. Dash/Daph & biased/based) and the complete slowness of it. I would have actually thought I would have put them back together but I'm either being super evil or I'm thinking it as a separate. I can't even believe I put Dearka wheelchair bound. When my friend read the story, she knocked me on the head once every five minutes for the first half of the school day and screamed, "Na Ne! How could you? You imbecile! This is Dearka you're talking about here!" and get this. She likes _Yzak_. NOT Dearka. Yes I know. Obviously I know I'm writing about Dearka. It's my fic. You forgot izit? Sheesh... Oh. and she's the one who i based Miriallia's friend on. So... I hope you'll like this chapter. It's longer and faster (compared to before) at least I think so... I'm a lousy author. I know that perfectly well.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. I'm just borrowing the characters from Bandai to be the actors for this fic.

An exception to a major character and few other minor characters.

Grab some snack (or your breakfast/lunch/dinner/supper), sit back, relax and read on. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Promises: Being tired**

**Miriallia's POV**

So, I'm sitting down in the hoobalagah café chatting with my good friend and sipping occasionally on my coffee. We talked about loads of stuff. Everything actually. Down to about every minor detail that has happened to us since we last saw each other. She was quite shocked to hear I participated in the war. We talked on and on. It was only when we reached the part near Tolle's death did I start tearing.

"We were battling just off the shores of Orb. Kira and the Freedom were having some trouble with the Aegis and... and... and..."

"And what?"

"And... Tolle decided to volunteer to assist."

"What? But...these are Coordinators! No offence but did had he actually lost it?"

"I don't know!" I cried out between all my sniffles, sobs and tears. "He just said he could go and help then ran off to the SkyGrasper..."

"Oh my..."

"I wish he hadn't been so foolish! Yes, the act was noble, but could he have at least thought of the most likely consequences he would have to face when battling Coordinators? He just charged out there and before I knew it, his signal got cut off..."

"Skip it Milly. If you don't want to continue, don't force yourself to. I was just asking. You can stop now if you want." She stated full of understanding.

I wiped off what tears were left on my face and said, "It's alright. Really! I'm fine... this part is crucial."

"Really? How?" she inquired

"Well, after that same battle which I lost him, we took in a POW. You wouldn't believe it! He had such a nerve! He just came up to me and said 'My, what is a pretty girl such as yourself doing here? What are you crying for? I should be the one crying.' And he smirked at me. What a smart mouth!" I said with a lot of venom.

"Oh my gosh! What a bastard! Who is he?"

"Uh... hehe... If I told you, you wouldn't believe me..." all venom vanishing completely.

"Huh? Why would I not believe you that the person is such a jerk?"

"Dearka Elthman..." I said just above a whisper.

"What? Get out of here! You can't be serious! The one you admire!"

"Cold you say it a little louder? I think passers-bys outside didn't hear you..." I muttered sarcastically.

"Oops... sorry..." she said crouching down a bit, looking around, then said this time a lot softer compared to before. "You mean _he_ was the jerk? B-but... but... that can't be! How can one person have two completely different personalities? Unbelievable..."

"Told you..."

I continued reliving my good and bad memories and ended with a "And now I'm here." Then I continued by saying, "So... attached?"

She laughed. "Obviously not. Though I can tell that some of my colleagues, male ones of course, oogle at me whenever I come near them. It's pathetic! I'm so not interested in any of them. They're all so immature. And you know I'm thinking of someone..."

"Haha! You should stop thinking and just get a boyfriend. You know how he is towards us Naturals. He's just so prejudice..."

"Oh yeah? How 'bout you? What's _your_ guy doing? You should know cuz, unlike me, you actually know the person personally."

"Hey! He's NOT my guy, alright? I don't own him, okay? He has every right to be attached to someone else. He may have liked me so maybe he prefers someone else..."

"Wow! You talk about the preferring thing like as though we are a type of food or a clothes brand or food where you can choose what you like according to preference..."

"Well I'm sorry! I can't find a better word!"

"Whatever..."

I checked my watch and widened my eyes. I then double checked with the wall clock of the café and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! Look at the time! You've got a class in five minutes!"

"What! Oh no!" she said, checking the wall clock, too, then packed a few things she had taken out to show me earlier on. After packing up, she got up and asked, "Hey. Do you want to come and observe or maybe play? I'd like you to know what you think of my teaching techniques. Is it alright?"

"Heh. Yeah, sure! I'm free today. I'll go. I think I might even have a match with one of your students. I haven't been playing in quite a long time..."

"Okay! Let's go!"

I took my bag and we rushed out of the shop having paid earlier.

**Dearka's POV**

Surprise, surprise. Guess who decided to come and visit? Yup. The most unlikely couple in the entire universe. Athrun and his Princess. Cagalli's still quite the tomboy. Not that I expected her to change or anything, but it kind of looks like she's been going for some etiquette classes... I swear. She's much more lady like compared to before though the stubborn acids she was born with hidden quite well deep within her. Athrun's still sticking to her like she was his entire life, as though if he lost sight of her, he would die instantly. There was that kind of super-glue between him to her. It was a little freaky some how... they're having a talk with Yzak now. So happens, he decided to come and pay a visit to his poor, pitiful, lame best friend which he tried to send to do him some errands which required _manual labour_. I'm quite worried really. He might be suffering from severe memory lost...

Suddenly, I heard voices approaching my door. Cagalli's voice clearly heard as though she were standing in front of me, though I could tell from the other voices, namely Athrun's and Yzak's, trying to make her lower her volume, that they were down the next corridor. The voices grew louder and then a while later, the door burst open with Cagalli, still speaking as though wanting the entire universe to know what she has to say.

"...be! I don't believe it for a second. That would _never_ happen!"

Shutting up, she turned towards me at my table and let out a gasp.

"Oh my gosh..."

I rolled myself out then made my way to them. When I finally got there, I greeted the visitors with "Hey Athrun, Cagalli. How's it been?"

Athrun laughed and took my hand, shook it and leaned down so we could embrace in the manly way. "Really fine! Everything's going quite smoothly down in Orb. Cagalli's been a great leader. How about you?"

Well, that was the reaction I got from my old pal. Cagalli just stood there looking at me, stunned. Can't blame her. Seeing someone with no legs is a little freaky I guess... but what I found more freaky was that Cagalli was actually keeping her mouth closed. Ok. Maybe not closed but open without saying anything. She usually makes noise whenever possible.

"Hahaz! Apart from my legs being disconnected with the rest of my body, and the slight stress in work, everything's going fine!"

All of a sudden, Cagalli recovered from her stupefied moment. "Oh my... I'm so sorry Dearka..."

"It's alright. I'm used to it." Yeah right Dearka. If you were used to it, explain the unnecessary falling out bed yesterday...

Cagalli then came over to me and gave me a hug. Whow! What a shocker!... can't believe she just did that... Athrun here and all... not to mention I never thought she was capable of friendly contact with a guy other than her beloved boyfriend. My eyes shot wide open. About a second later, I looked towards Athrun and he smiled at me, seeing the stunned expression on my face. Weird... seems like it doesn't bother him... but boy. I wish it were Miriallia hugging me... stop thinking these things! You know it's not possible. She loves someone else for crying out loud! Stop being such a despo and get on with your life!

Cagalli let go of me and said, "Sorry about that. It's just that... I'm really sorry. I couldn't stop myself..."

"Um... it's alright..."

It remained a deadly silence until someone spoke up.

"Let's go some where? Loosen up a bit..." Yzak suggested.

"Uh... yeah. Come on. Let's go somewhere." I said then looked to Cagalli and Athrun. They nodded.

"Sure. No problem."

"Yeah. Not such a bad idea."

I owe Yzak for that one. That was weird. I ordered one of my soldiers to get ready and make a car ready for us to take us to town. So we made our way slowly (because of me) down to the lobby and out of the base where the car was waiting. We got in and made our way to the city life. Cagalli, being a girl, was thrilled when she saw all the shops and we had to run after her for almost the entire time we were there. Almost meaning that Athrun somehow got her to stop and go for lunch. After we had lunch, the chase began again. She hardly ate. She was too busy bobbling and jumping up and down in her chair, eager to continue shopping again. It was near dinner that I finally felt the strain in my arm muscles and begged her to stop. She agreed quite reluctantly. Another thing to add to my list of "What I have learnt about Cagalli Yula Attha which I never knew". She shops as though it were her breath of life.

After sending them to their places of recreation, I finally got back to base where I asked one of men to get off his duty for a while so that he could push me to my work room. I was so put out. When I got to my room, I dismissed him and told him to get back to his post. I subsequently found an email marked urgent. It was from the council. This was what it read.

Commander Elthman,

You've been assigned to move your base down to the outskirts of Orb. Another group from the Earth Alliance shall be stationed there but not quite near. This was a request from the Representatives of Orb. You shall be moving there in a week's time. Please ensure that all members of your squadron of this as soon as possible.

Yours Sincerely,

Members of the High Council

Oh great. I get to go to Orb. Whoopee. I'm so excited. I can't help but wonder why Cagalli failed to mention this... Ah well. Might as well notify my members now... It might slip my mind later. I out the message across to my entire squadron and after that got ready to get back home. I sure as hell was ready to plonk myself on my bed the moment I stepped (rolled) into the house. I'm so tired...

**Daph's POV**

I can't help but feel that Clare's hiding something for me. I really wonder what happened to her. We were always on the best of terms...

We played hide and seek after lunch. Hand games too. I made sure I was one of the first few out of the game. If not, I definitely made sure I didn't win. They're so fun to be with. Just seeing them smile makes me smile. We then played catching. They made me the catcher. We didn't get to finish the game. James fell while laughing and running. He wasn't seeing where he was going. I was shocked! The cut was so big! At least it was shallow. But for a scrape that big, he wasn't crying at all. Such a brave young boy. I cleaned his wound up and told him to sit aside for a while. He was so stubborn. He refused. That is, until I told him it would be like that forever if he didn't sit down that he heeded my advice and sat down. He sat for the rest of the day, moving occasionally to stretch any stiff muscles.

Well, it's late now. I should be getting back. I'm thinking about bring ing the children up to my place. But I doubt Papa would allow that. There will definitely have enough place to house them but hell definitely not allow so many "rodents" in the house. According to him, that would be his most feared nightmare. I wonder why...

**Lacus' POV **

The little rascals. Kira and I were just minding our own business talking about... stuff... and the children had to come and interrupt when we were about to kiss. They went into our room and Marcus started by saying, "Miss Lacus, can you please... ooooooooooo..." they completely ruined the moment! I think Kira was a bit put off but I don't think he minds. I turned the moment I heard his voice and Kira ended up pecking my ear. Marcus has such a cheek. He went to Reverend Malchino and told him about us during breakfast and Reverend Malchino walked over to us smiling and said to Kira, "So. When are you going to make the move?" Kira turned scarlet. I haven't ever seen him so red before! I admit to blushing when he said that. Sometimes, these people are just too much to handle. Lunch came and went and they still hadn't given it a rest. After lunch, we went back to our room and I started another conversation.

"Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about this morning..."

"Huh?... Oh! That... it's alright. It's not your fault anyway."

"Hmm..."

Kira typed away on the computer checking our mail. Suddenly, he exclaimed.

"Hey! Cagalli emailed. She said she's in one of the PLANTs visiting Dearka and Yzak. Hmm... I wonder how both of them are doing... Athrun added a p.s... He says he's beginning to regret not asking us to come along with them. Wonder what Cagalli's been doing this time..."

"Haha! Knowing Cagalli, it must have been something really embarrassing or tiring..."

"Yeah... that sounds a lot like my sister..."

"Can you reply them asking how Dearka is?"

"For Milly?"

"Uh-huh."

After he sent the message, he told me to come over and sit on his lap. I sat on him and he put his arms around my waist hugging me, his chin resting on my right shoulder and I rested my head on his.

"You know, I should be the one to say sorry for this morning..."

"Huh? Why?"

"I didn't lock the door..."

I giggled. "Actually, I don't think either one of us should take the blame. We didn't know the conversation would lead to that..."

"Heh. Yeah..."

After a while more of swaying on the chair, he hugged me a little tighter then, "So... I should probably make up for that huh..." he said with an evil grin.

He then proceeded in carrying me bridal style and placing me down on the bed. I screamed and then giggled when he did that. Before he could start, I reminded him.

"Don't forget to lock the door."

"You just had to ruin the moment a little didn't you..."

I just smiled.

**Cagalli's POV**

Ok. My day was... I guess you could say interesting...

Athrun and I got to Dearka's base and we met Yzak outside the gate. I don't think Dearka's soldiers would have let Athrun and I in if it weren't for Yzak who said we were old friends of Dearka's and therefore allowed us entry as well. Dearka was doing something and couldn't come down to see us in. We talked on the way to Dearka's room. When Yzak said that Dearka was lame, I started shouting. I couldn't believe it! It doesn't seem like Dearka to be involved in an accident. It was only when I waked in did I realise it was true. I couldn't believe it I was stunned. I stood there looking stupid and a while later I went over and embraced him. I didn't know what caused me to. I apologised later for doing so of course.

Yzak then suggested we go to town. That was where I went mad. I never thought it possible for me to shop to that extent. I should have taken it a little slower. At the end of the day, the guys looked like they ran non-stop for five hours. Which was probably true.

So now I'm back in my hotel room with Athrun. He's checking our accounts for any mail. I'm just lying down on the bed thinking of today. I think Athrun just said something about Lacus and Kira emailing asking how's Dearka. I can't think properly. So exhausted... all my own fault... I didn't see him coming but when I started to focus again, I saw Athrun looking down at me, worry in his eyes.

"Hello? You there? Are you going to reply the message? Kira wants to know how we are up here and how Dearka's been doing." He said in a soothing tone.

I turned to him slowly and stared at him for a while. I then shook my head and said, "Sorry. I can't seem to compute properly... help me reply. Tell them everything about today. I think I'll go have a bath and get to bed..."

"You know what Cagalli? Sometimes, I don't get you. For example, today, you run around town and into almost all the shops looking as though it doesn't require any effort. Then, when you finally come back here, you put you shopping down on the floor and plonk yourself on the bed. What is with you?"

"Hehe... I'm sorry. But that's how I am." I then got up and took my bath.

When I got back out, Athrun was on the bed watching TV. When he saw me come out, he got up and went in to take his own bath. I jumped onto the bed and switched the channel, waiting for him to come out. When he finally did (finally because, for a guy, he takes quite long), he lay down beside me and I heaved a sigh. He looked and me and asked "What?" I seriously didn't know what to say. For no apparent reason, I just felt like sighing. After a while of pondering, I said, "Sorry about today. I don't know what came over me... running around like a lunatic..."

"You're not a lunatic."

"I didn't say I was. I said _like_."

"Whatever you say..."

"I feel really sorry for Dearka..."

"Don't let him catch you saying that."

"Not only in that sense. I think the council is being really unfair to him. Making him come down to Orb. If anything goes wrong for them, they would automatically blame him."

"True. But he'll be able to handle it. Don't underestimate him. And besides, you can do your own matchmaking..."

I grinned evilly. "Yeah...Cagalli the matchmaker is back in business!"

* * *

Ok. I was wishing to make it 8 pages long but I barely made 7. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks again to my reviewers! I won't be updating anytime soon. My exams are coming and I seriously need to slug it out for my Chinese. And science. I want to get into a science class next year...

**An1391**: I'm sorry! She hasn't seen him yet. But soon. I love your story! How do you write so much?

**C-town Chica**: haha! Thanks! I just felt like putting that POV in. xD let's hope Dearka is still her love interest when he sees him…

**Writer of Dreams**: I was thinking big and bloated when I was writing. Then I remembered a FearFactor episode where they had to drink an entire glass which was full of the ostrich egg contents... hahax! I'm not british but my home country is one under the british rule. Hope you don't mind me using those words?


	6. The set up

A/N: hahax! Ok. I apologise. Like nuts. For having 5 chapters and not having already made Dearka and Miriallia meet. You can click the back button now if you want. They won't be meeting in this chapter too. I'm sorry but it's just part of the confusion. I'm crossing my fingers and toes as I type, praying that I won't fail my English. I decided to squeeze in a chapter before my exams start. I can't sit still studying so... yah. I hope you guys don't mind me including AthrunCagalli KiraLacus and YzakOC into this fic. I should be adding ShinnStellar Lunamaria Meyrin Yuuna and Mia... but it'll be extremely OOC. I think you can guess who the OC Yzak will be with is? Hehezz... Disclaimer then story.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. I'm just borrowing the characters from Bandai to be the actors for this fic.

An exception to two major character and few other minor characters.

Alrighty...On with it! xD

Promises: The set up 

**Miriallia's POV**

So, Rachel and I went to the Zanibee tennis courts where the classes were held and she quickly changed into her attire. She looked at what I was wearing and frowned.

"Are obviously not gonna play in that."

She threw me her bag and said, "Take a pair of shorts, change, then meet me at court 3. Hurry alright?"

Half a minute later, I came out of the stall wearing one of her spare shorts instead of the bell-bottoms I had on earlier. After I got out of the dressing room, I realised that I didn't know the way to court 3. I spent fifteen minutes looking for it. When I finally found it, I ran over to where Rachel was and I got a scolding.

"You take _fifteen_ minutes to change!"

"Hey! Gimme a break alright? I didn't know where _here_ was." I said, passing the bag to her.

"Oh... OH! Oh yeah..."

I just rolled my eyes. Her brain gears need greasing... I walked to a corner of the court and put my bag down.

This was her senior class so when I got there, she was teaching them a few techniques to earn their points in the game. She introduced me, told them a few things about me and then got on with her lesson. She made them play doubles to try the new techniques. She obviously showed them how the style looked like first of course. They went on really well. They actually looked quite pro. But the first thing I noted was that the class was really united. Everyone was friends with everyone. When one made a mistake, all laughed. Including the one that made it. The class was quite sarcastic too. Upon making the mistake, one of them would shout out "You rule!" I just grinned and shook my head. A while later, Rachel called out Darren and Victoria to play with herself and... gulp... _me_. She pointed a racket on the floor, signalling me to use it.

"Alright. Victoria, you partner Miriallia. I'll partner Darren. All set? Good." The rest of the students applauded us and as the game was about to start, Rachel shouted out "Don't upset me Milly!" I called back to her saying "I would most likely do the opposite!" and the game started.

Victoria and Darren played by themselves for three hits. The next went to Rachel. Rachel shot it towards my direction. As this was done, I felt everything convert to slow motion. I saw her swing her racket with both hands on the handle. The ball sailed to me, slowly. I was like 'Oh no! I'm not gonna make the shot. I'm so not gonna make the shot. Oh no. ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno. Nonono. And then, for some, weird, alienated, reason, my arm swung the racket and _hit the ball_. I swear. At that moment, my right arm didn't feel like a part of my body _at all_. I stood there stunned. Two, three, four... I shot back all attempts to make me look like a fool for not being to be able to return the shot. A few more shots and I had already warmed up to the friendly game.

All of a sudden, a whistle rang out. At wasn't those that you'd buy at a shop, but that of a guy's when they whistled at ladies like Rachel and I. Rachel heard it too. She screamed "No! Don't pay attention to it!" but too late. I had already lost all concentration from before. I turned to see where the whistle came from and the tennis ball hit me on my upper right arm. I swore and rubbed my arm. Then I looked up again to see the guys. Yup. _Guys_. Plural. I looked at them quizzically and felt Rachel move to stand beside me. She averted her attention from the guys to me and sighed. One word said everything. "Colleagues". Oh. I see. She walked back to her previous position as the guys walked over. I turned back to continue with our game again. This time, it was singles. Between Rachel and I.

Then, one of the guys walked up behind me... and squeezed one of my buttocks. I widened my eyes and turned around sharply, brows knitted, only to be faced with a smirk on the pervert's face. Boys in the class looked disgusted at the act. The girls just looked away. The guy's friends were cat-calling. At that point, Rachel opened her bottle of rage.

"Why you... bastard! Alvin! Oh my gosh!" she ran over. She got to us, hand raised. Then, I stopped her.

"Let me do it." I said.

SMACK! Right across his face, wiping his smugness away at the same time. He looked back and said/shouted, "Well sorry! Mad lady..." then he walked away with his friends to another end of the court.

What a nerve! Touching me then calling me a mad lady! Hey! I'm not senile or anything. It was only that, with people like you, I might just get high blood pressure early. And you dare to stay here and watch! Unbelievable... what his parents taught him, I wonder.

Rachel was standing beside me still, trying to grill a hole through Alvin's head. "Drop it." I finally told her.

"He just touched you! Insulted you! And all you say is 'Drop it'! Do you even have a sense of dignity?"

"I do. But getting mad over this now just isn't the time. We can handle it later."

"Alright. If you say so."

She walked back again to her place and we started our game. Thank God I'm not wearing a skirt. I was jumping up and down, running here and there just to get contact with the ball. The game ended with a tie. The students cheered. We walked over to the class and Rachel review the whole lesson with them and gave them a bit of "homework" and dismissed the class. Victoria walked over to me and said, "You play really well. The first few shots were a bit rusty, but after that, it was just... there. I can't believe you haven't been playing in years."

I laughed and then said, "Well, believe it. And thanks for the compliment. How 'bout playing a game with me the next time we meet?"

"Sure!" and she ran off to pack her bag and go home.

I walked over to Rachel who had just finished talking to some of her students and was packing her bag. She looked up as I got closer. She was just about to pack everything. "So... grab your bag and we'll have a chat with the monkeys over there?"

"Yup. Definitely. Just wait here while I get me bag..."

I ran over to my bag and picked it up. I jogged back to her. We nodded at each other and made our way to where Alvin and his pals were standing. Rachel reached there first and spat.

"What have you got to say for yourself?"

"What is there to say?" he said in the most innocent tone, accompanied with the pathetic innocent eyes. I rolled my eyes. Rachel stood there looking as though she were about to explode like a volcano. Looking at her mannerism, Alvin finally said, "Fine, you lousy lady. _Sorry_. There. Happy?"

Rachel was still fuming. I walked over to her. "I'm enraged too, but you can't ignore that he did say sorry. Reluctantly."

She stayed angry for a while more then took a deep breath and said, "Oh, alright."

It remained silent for a while more then...

"So... wanna go out with us for lunch?"

Na ne! Was this guy serious? Is he bent on making life for us unbearable? But we agreed anyway. Rachel said alright and I just nodded to her statement. There was nothing much to say about what happened during lunch. It was after lunch that something interesting happened.

Rachel and I had just said goodbye and I just promised to go for the next lesson with the class she had today when our "favourite" guy Alvin walked up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Nothing. Just..."

"Just what?"

"Uh... um..."

"Hurry up and get along with it!" losing my patience. Not that I ever had patience with this guy.

"A-Are... Wi-Will... willyougooutwimmetonight?"

"Pardon? Sorry. Didn't catch that."

"Will you go out with me tonight?" he asked again, slower this time but still nervous.

I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. Was this guy serious? I had the most terrible time of my entire life and he wants to go out with me! I didn't know how to react. I just replied—

"Sure."

Milly! What the hell did you just do? You trying to dig your own grave?

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Sure. I wouldn't mind."

What!

He smiled. "Thanks!" and he ran off.

No way. How the hell did I get myself into it? sighs...

Dearka's POV 

Ok Jay. You ready for my day's upload? Well, I'm not even sure if I'm ready to recount it. So... my morning was fine. Me scolding the soldiers, soldiers protesting at times, stupid jokes passed between them and me, rumours going around about which soldier liked which, you know, the works. I know this really isn't a common relationship between soldiers and commanders but I don't like it to feel as though I'm superior. It takes the fun out of your life, see? So, my morning was going on superbly well, until a young lady by the name of Cagalli Yula Attha had to step in and try to kill me by going after her for the whole morning from shop to shop. Not to mention afternoon. But before that, lunch. You could tell Cagalli wasn't with us. She was on Planet Shopping. She was practically almost hovering above her seat. Jumping up every time her bum landed on the chair, as though the chair was covered in hot coals. I think she had a spoon of what she ordered and spent the rest of lunch looking like a beach ball floating on the water surface.

"Has your girl got something wrong up there?" I snickered, asking Athrun.

"I would like to say no, but seeing the way she is, I'm afraid I might need to send her to the mental asylum and get Kira to take over her place as a representative..." he replied looking worried.

I laughed. "Hey man. I was just joking. I don't think there's so much to worry about for you girlfriend. It's probably just a "phase"..."

"I know, and for my—I mean _our_ own sakes, I sure hope it's a phrase... no way I'll be able to survive with _that_..." he said, looking at Cagalli as though he wish he had absolutely no connection with her. Cagalli was grinning like a maniac. A maniac that somehow actually knows what's like to feel impatient.

Yzak was just having his bowl of noodles, looking at something in the distance when he exclaimed, standing up. Everyone in the food court looked at him. A few seconds later, he realised what was happening and sat back down. Athrun and I snickered. Cagalli didn't even seem to notice. Yzak then told us, "Hey! Shut up, alright! It's just that...I saw someone..."

"Who? Your long lost girlfriend? I said. And Athrun and I started laughing. Yzak blushed. He actually _blushed_. Oooo... must have been something huh... "So... long lost GF..."

"Oooo... didn't know you had it." Athrun teased.

"Would you just shut up?" he said, angry but still blushing.

"Sure! If you'd tell us who she was." Athrun said. Yzak blushed further.

"Oh no. Don't tell me it's a guy." No reaction. "Oh. My. Gosh. Our Yzak here is a _gay_. Did you tell your mom?"

"I'm NOT gay. That was a girl—"

"Whew! I thought my best bud was gone..." I said, pretending I was actually scared he was a gay. I know him inside out. He would never turn gay.

"Shut up Dearka. You're just making it more difficult for me. The girl _wasn't_ my girlfriend. My mom set me up with her. I just... I somehow got to like her..."

"How?"

"Dunno... and stop asking. I told you about her already."

"Wha—"

Athrun was about to say something but I stopped him, shaking my head. It's better not to pursue something like this when it comes to Yzak. We're actually quite lucky that he confessed. Suddenly—

"Don't tell your girlfriend Athrun. Don't _ever_ tell her about this."

"Huh? Why?" Athrun said, sincerely not knowing why he should keep it from her. I rolled my eyes again. I seem to be doing a lot of that today... can't believe Athrun is oblivious to that fact that his girl is a loud mouth.

"You're forgetting your girl's personality..." Yzak said.

Athrun just sat there, still clueless. But he agreed anyway.

We ate up quickly, not knowing what to talk about anymore. But as we got off our seats, we realised we should have talked about any nonsensical thing. Cagalli jumped up and ran towards the stops again. At that point, I went "Oh no... Here we go again..." and our stupid chase began again. How Athrun survives with her, I don't know. I'm not even sure if I_ want_ to know.

Alright. Fast-forward to the time when I'm going home. I decided to go back slowly, rolling on, thinking about what it'd probably be expecting when I finally reach Orb. Yups. Sorry Jay. Forgot to mention it... I'm going to Orb. The Representatives requested it. So obviously the Earth Alliance will be there too. Not that I got anything against it. It's just that, I hope the group assigned to be stationed there wouldn't be too prejudiced about Coordinators. My life would probably be living hell if it was.

So, if was walking and think about this when I suddenly thought. _I'm gonna be able to see Miriallia._ Don't ask me where it came from it just did. I really wish to see her again.

But, really. Jay; what do you think my chances are of getting her attention? I look like some freak compared to her. Do you really think she would allow herself to be seen with me on the streets? Do you think she will be willing to help me? And stop telling me I can get a pair of legs. Would that make any difference? The truth about my disability still stands. And even if I do get the legs, wouldn't they one day malfunction? It's _mechanic_. Obviously it will one day cease ability of functioning properly.

Ok. Enough of this. so... I was walking (rolling) home, when someone called out my name. I turned and saw that it was Shinn. He doesn't usually come this way, but he's a real nice company when he does.

"Hey! Long time no see." I greeted him.

"Yeah. How are you? How's Daph?"

"Heh. I'm fine. Daph's being her usual bitch self as always. You?"

"Alright. Just that... I dunno..." Silence for a while. Then—

"Dearka?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Have—Have you ever wished you had a girlfriend?"

I looked at him. Did he really just ask that? He doesn't seem like those to care if he's attached or not. "I really don't know... I always wished I was free of girls. That was when I could walk perfectly fine. Now... I don't know. I guess I'm relieved that I don't have girls chasing me around everywhere I go, but it has been a little quiet..."

"I see..." he said, reflective.

"Why do you ask?" I inquired.

He blushed. "I met a girl quite a while ago. She... she's a Natural..."

"So?"

"Huh?"

"So? So what if she's a Natural? Go on."

"Nothing. Just that, she's part of the Earth Alliance. I really like her. I think she liked me as well. But I think her superiors put her into some chamber to forget everything about me cuz the last time I saw her, she didn't know who I was at all."

"And?"

"Well... I heard you were going down to Orb and I was wondering if I could follow you. To see if she's there."

"Sure. Have you asked Talia about it?"

"Yeah. She said it was alright if you consented. I obviously didn't tell her my actual reasons to go back to Orb. She wouldn't have allowed me otherwise..."

"I understand."

"Thanks..."

A while later, we reached his house and I told him that my squadron was leaving in a weeks time. He said yeah. And I carried on my way home saying "See Ya". So now I'm home. The lousy little squirt still has yet to come home. Not that I'm looking to it. it's just that... well... as her brother, I can't help but feel the slight worry that she might have got up to something or something happened to her or she did something illegal or...

I should stop worrying my head off about her. It's making me dizzy...

Kira's POV 

Everything that happened is still a blur. How I ended up doing it with her again, I don't know. I just cross my fingers she won't get pregnant. I mean, we're not even married yet! I still have yet to ask her. I just need some time to muster the courage. I can't believe I take so long to ask her something like that but to do it with her, takes no effort at all. It just comes at the moment. It was... great. The only problem I had with it was that she just had to remind me to close the door when I was about to make the start. At least it wasn't as bad to having someone walk in on you.

I woke up to find my beloved lying down naked beside me, sleeping. Obviously the blanket was over us. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly and kissed her on the forehead. She just moaned in her sleep. I smiled. I looked up to the bedroom clock and saw that it was already four in the afternoon. I then realised that it was quite quiet in the house. Reverend Malchino must have gotten them to sleep. So there's no reason for me to get out of bed.

I moved my arms up my lovers back and held her closer. Her head was now near my neck. I lifted one arm out from under the covers and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ears. She's just so beautiful. I lay there, admiring her beauty, until she woke up which was about half an hour later. I smiled at her as she looked up at me and I said, "Good Afternoon."

"She giggled and said, "Well... technically, it's already evening."

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes at her, still smiling.

She giggled again and hugged me tighter. "Thanks."

"Huh?" I said.

"That was... really enjoyable."

I laughed and said, "I was actually quite worried you'd yell at me. The last time you looked like it..."

"I might consider..."

I laughed again and said, "Let's see you try..."

Playfully, she punched me in the stomach.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Humph! That was for being such a cheek!"

She got out of bed and put her clothes back on and said, "We should probably start preparing dinner now."

I got out of bed, took my clothes and began changing too. I was just about to put on my shirt when Lacus came over to me, fully clothed, and hugged me again.

"Huh?" I said, putting my arms around her waist.

She kissed me on the cheek and said, "I love you, Kira..."

Upon hearing that, I felt incredibly warm inside. I hugged her back and said, "I love you too, Lacus."

We hugged for a little longer, let go, and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. We were almost there but... ok. You know that in every household? Well, almost every household, the living room is before the kitchen, right? Well, to cut it short, the living room was littered. With toys. Stuffed toys, model aeroplanes, game consoles, dolls, you know, stuffs like that.

"Oh dear..." Lacus sounded out.

Our living room looked like a jungle. I was shocked. Lacus and I had taught the children perfectly well to keep their own stiff before doing anything else. And they did. Every time for the last four years we've been here. I rushed to each and every one of the children's rooms only to find that they were not there. I went to Reverend Malchino's room and found that was tied to the bed post. He must have heard me come in and said, "Is that you Kira?"

"Yes. It is. What happened?" I asked, not too calm.

"While you and Lacus were having your rest, a young lady came in and told the children that she would be taking them out to play. She also said that she knew the both of you. She told all of us your names. I tried to tell the children that I didn't know her. I haven't met any of your friends with a voice like hers."

At that point, Lacus walked in and bent down beside him.

"Lacus? Is that you?"

"Yes, Reverend Malchino. Continue please." She said, loosening the ropes that bound him.

He nodded and said, "I was just about to tell them not to go with her but Marcus yelled out 'really? Alright! Let's go!' and as usual, the others followed his lead. I shouted to them not to go but they already went out the door. The young lady told them to wait outside for her and closed the door. She walked over to me and said 'shut up, you stupid blind man!' and she tied me up here."

"How long has it been since then?" I asked.

"About two hours ago."

Lacus then looked at me. She had already gotten rid of the ropes for him and both of them got off the floor. Lacus walked towards me and said, "How now?"

I looked down at her and said, "Well, it's definite and clear that we must go out and look for them..."

"But how?" she asked with utmost urgency. "How are we going to find them if it has been two hours? For all we know, they might have crossed and border of the country by foot already."

"I know." I said, calm.

"Then?" she looked really worried.

"We'll just try our luck." She had a really big frown on her face. I frowned too. I then touched her cheek and said, "And stop frowning like that. You look scary."

She loosened up and giggled. We told Reverend Malchino to stay in the house while we went out to look for the children. We went out of the room and to the shoe cupboard. We put them on after our socks (obviously... no one wears their socks on their shoes right?) and walked out of the house. I may have remained calm the whole time, but in reality, I was worrying like nuts. What do we do? Where do we start? We moved on towards the urban part of the country.

Athrun's POV 

I regret it. I regret everything. Everything I said, that is. How could I possibly have suggested Cagalli start matchmaking again? The sky will fall; the sun will explode and turn into a black vortex, sucking us to another unknown part of the universe. That is, if life would still exist with such a blast. All Cagalli has been doing since I spoke word of that misfortune to those that will face its wrath, namely Dearka and Miriallia, is devising different strategies on doing so, asking me the most idiotic questions. Like, 'shall I make them go to the park? The beach? Spa? Swimming pool? Shopping centre? A party?' and 'kiss, hug or sex?' Na ne! Sex! Is she nuts? Sometimes I can't believe I'm her boyfriend... I can't believe I _love_ her! She is definitely the most interesting and irritating thing I've come to meet in my entire life.

But that's what I like about her.

Her stupid questions, her unbelievable schemes, her dry jokes, her nonsensical statements, her blushes... everything about her. Somehow, everything she does puts a smile on my face for some apparent unknown reason. I lay my eyes on her and a smile mysteriously tug's at the corner of my lips and the effect has instant results.

Suddenly, a punch in my stomach.

"Hey! Are you listening?"

I sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I was... thinking of something else."

"Oh yeah? And what's that? What could possibly more interesting than what I have to say?"

"You..." I said in a whisper.

She blushed, eyes opening wide. Not being able to take it anymore, I pulled her into a hug, making her lie on top of me on the bed. I kissed her on the cheek. She blushed deeper. I earned another hit. This time on my chest.

"Zala! Stop it!"

"Stop what?" I asked all too innocently.

She looked angry at me and hit me again. "Stop saying these things purposely to... to see what my reaction will be." And she looked away, refusing to show me her red face.

I smiled and hugged her resting my chin on her head. "I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

You could tell she was having extreme difficulties trying to disallow a smile onto her face. It's not a really nice word, but she looked a little _constipated_. In a good, cute way of course. She relinquished doing so and moved her arms to go round my neck. She looked at me and said, "I hate you."

I was stunned. Then—

"I hate you for being able to control me. No one has ever succeeded in doing so."

I laughed and said, "Hax! I know. It's my specialty."

Cagalli got up to a sitting position on my stomach, took a pillow and said, "What an ego..." and hit me on the head with the pillow.

I grabbed the pillow as she got off me and we chased each other around the room. I laughed, unable to control.

Hey! Hope you liked this. It's barely 10 pages. My longest ever. I hope I didn't bore you with the long POVs. I seem to be concentrating a lot on Miriallia. Sighs... wish I wouldn't... she's getting so much action... you must think I'm biased or something... sighs... so yeah. Sorry. Please bear with the other characters too. I'm still in the intro for the story. You know... laying out the plot, scenes... sorry if it's boring you to death. I shouldn't be updating for 2 weeks or so. Thanks to reviewers! xD

Writer of Dreams: I'm sososososo sorry! Soon. I promise. Gimme more time alright? Gomen... Oh! And sorry for posting two reviews for your story. I didn't mean it. My computer wasn't responding so I thought I'd try again...

Attharun: hahax! Thanks for reading and reviewing both stories! xD hope you liked this one.

An1391: actually, I don't really care if you were joking or not. I'm actually quite infuriated with my own self for not making them meet yet. I just can't help but feel the layout isn't quite developed yet... I promise they will meet soon. But I don't think soon enough. Uh... don't count on Dearka getting fake legs... sorry for making him beat himself into a pulp every time he thinks about Miriallia. I've got a really good poem going on for them later... hehehe...

Angel of Dreams: heyheyhey! I hope you're feeling better? Your "disappearance" was quite unnerving... hope you liked this! xD

Dearka and Miriallia were in a _relationship_! She _dumped_ him! What on earth's going on? How could she dump him! Somehow... I don't think I want to see them together in the series... things might get _ugly_...


	7. Evening's Troubles

A/N: Hey! I know I said I wasn't going to update for two weeks but... things just occur, you know? Just had my English exam today. The compositions were a breeze. I did an expository. The columnist writing was alright. The comprehension was a breeze to. Had plenty of extra time. My other friends too. If it weren't for the fact that some wanted to rewrite their scripts. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I was revising for my Literature when I thought of writing this. A Dip in the Poole is such a boring book. I was practically yawning the whole time I was mugging.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. I'm just borrowing the characters from Bandai to be the actors for this fic.

An exception to three major characters and few other minor characters.

Alright. Hope you're ready for it...

* * *

**Promises: Evening's troubles**

**Alvin's POV**

Ok. My day was a... blast. It all started when I met this really cute chick in the tennis courts playing with Rachel and her class. I motioned for my guys to come over and check her out. I watched their game for a while. She's really good at the game. After a while, I whistled at her, getting her attention. She heard it and looked over at us, missing the ball that was sailing towards her which hit her in the arm. I walked over to her, the guys behind me. When I reached her, I groped her on the butt. That got her sparked. However, not in the way I would have liked of course.

She glared at me with eyes like daggers. Rachel walked over and was about to slap me when the chick said, "Let me do it." so I got smacked by her instead. Wow. She hits hard. Never thought someone like her could pack such a punch (slap). Guess you really can't read a book by its cover... we then had this "short yelling match" and they continued with their game. This time, only the two ladies played. The game was much better than the one before. Too bad they weren't wearing skirts. What a nice display of underwear it would have been.

After the class, I somehow got them convinced to go out with us for lunch. During lunch, I learned the chick's name to be Miriallia. Miriallia Haww. What a name! It's music to my ears. We had a nice friendly chat during lunch. After that, I didn't know what came over me, but I asked Miriallia out. When it comes to things like this, it's not quite me to ask the girl out. The girl is the one that usually asks. Usually. I only ask when I think the girl is cute. This one, not only was cute, she was quite nice. Sweet even. In attitude and personality obviously.

I got the shock of my life. I couldn't believe it when she said yes. I was so excited I took off immediately after making sure she was really alright with going out with me. As I hopped off in the direction of home, I kept thinking 'Alvin, this is your lucky day. You finally have a date after two weeks. She actually said yes to your invitation even though she looked murderous when you touched her'.

The moment I reached home, I began to get ready for the date. I had asked her to meet me where we left of at 6.30. When I reached home, it was three. Yes, two and a half hours to prepare for a date is not long. In fact, I think it's quite short. Especially since I'm going out with a cutie like her. I opened the drawer in my bedroom that contained my outing clothes and began taking the cloth out one by one, trying to decide what to wear.

An hour later, I decided on a nice fitting long sleeved orange top with a thick grey strip that would go across my chest, two more thick grey strips going down the outer side of the sleeve and a pair of black square-cut jeans. I lay the clothes neatly on my bed and put the rest of my outfits into the drawer, piling them up neatly so that my mother would not need to scold me for untidiness. In the next half an hour, I planned where we should go. I decided to take her to the ice-skating rink then to the food court nearby then to the park to have a nice chat. I really wonder if she has ever been attached. I spent the rest of the time before I needed to leave the house to have a bath. After my bath, I combed my hair for half an hour before leaving the house in my car, my wallet in my pocket.

While I was driving, I looked up the directory for her place of residence. I then checked the street directory for where her house was. I estimated about half and hour to reach there. I reached her place just in time to see her emerging from behind the doors. She looked extremely shocked to see me there. I signaled for her to hop in. she was wearing the same jeans from this afternoon. No that I have anything against it. In fact, I think it shows of her legs nicely. She was wearing a purple top with a black cotton jacket. She looked gorgeous.

When she was comfortably buckled up in the front passenger seat, she finally asked looking at me, "How did you know I lived here?"

I just lifted the directories up and she said "oh."

She then asked, still looking at me, "Where are you bringing me to?"

I looked at her, smiled and said, "You'll see."

She then turned back to face the road and leaned back into the seat and said, "Alright."

Fifteen minutes later, we reached the ice-skating rink. The look on Miriallia's face was that of complete horror. I turned her to face me, her mouth gaping slightly and I asked, "Are you alright? Do you want to go somewhere else?"

She blinked and then said, "I-I'm fine. Just that..."

"What?"

"I... I can't skate."

"Really?" I asked amused. I had asked Rachel about her a bit during lunch and she said that she was an all rounder in sports. Guess she didn't know about this aspect of her sports life.

"Really." Miriallia said still horrified. "The last time I ice-skated which was about a year or so ago, I kept falling on my behind. Every time I stood up, I'd meet another fall. Cagalli kept laughing like mad. Athrun somehow didn't know what she was talking about."

Huh? Cagalli? Athrun? Wait a minute. Cagalli? As in Cagalli Yula Attha? She's friends with the Princess? Cool... I smiled at her and said, "Then I'll teach you."

Immediately after I said that, she went turned pale. "What! You? Teach me? How am I sure you're not going to pull another fast one on me?"

I stared at her for a while then I laughed heartily. She just looked at me with this really confused face. I then told her, "If you're talking about this morning's incident, you don't have to worry. I won't do something like that again. Really! I just... went a little too far that time."

The look she gave me was that of those that would not trust me. I don't blame her. I admit to be a little like a playboy. A little. I'm not a complete playboy. I mean, you see those typical playboys? They really don't care if they're neat or not right? I'm a neat freak. Moreover, I don't pull things like what I did to her this morning. She just happened to be... the unlucky one. After a while of staring at me, she finally said, "Oh alright. I'll give you this one and only chance to prove you're not a complete perv. If you fail, be prepared for me to walk out on you."

I smiled again and said, "Don't worry. That wouldn't be necessary."

I grabbed her arm, brought her to the rental booth, and got our appropriate sizes. We put them on and I brought her to the smaller rink meant for beginners. From what she told me, it's better we should start there. Just walking on the blades on carpet, you could tell she was scared to death! She was walking so cautiously you'd think she were riding on a unicycle on a tightrope. I held her right hand in mine, my left hand on her left shoulder, guiding her, making sure she didn't fall. Which was quite unlikely.

When we finally got onto the rink, she turned around and grabbed onto my shirt in a death hold. I was shocked. I never expected her to do this. She doesn't seem the type that would warm up to someone she hardly knew so fast. I put my arms around her and looked down to where her head rested on my chest. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was whimpering. I hugged her tighter and said, "Come on. It's not that bad. I'll keep a good hold on you. I promise."

I moved my hand to hers, trying to get it to let go of my shirt so that she would at least be able to see the ground. It tool quite a while, but I finally managed to get her a little calmed down and I was holding onto her like when we were walking towards the rink. After teaching her how to move properly and what she should do if she felt she was going to fall, we tried moving around the rink. The first time was a failed attempt. I was really glad when she didn't give up just because she failed that time. Some of the previous girls I went out with had a determination level of fifteen percent. Fifteen and not zero because they at least _tried_ to learn.

A few more rounds and she finally got a hang of it. I let go of her, letting her go one round by herself while I stopped and waited for her. After the round, she skated pass me, stopped a few meters away and turned to face me and yelled, "I did it!" and she laughed.

I stopped when I reached her, laughed and said, "Congratulations."

As soon as I said that, she jumped on me, wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug. Another shocker. Is she really that comfortable around me? I placed my arms around her, pulling her nearer. When we separated, I smiled down at her and said, "So... ready to take on the real thing?"

She stopped smiling and started looking worried again. "I... I don't know... I mean, it's bigger, wider, more people..."

I laughed at her expression, which earned me a hit on the chest. "Hey! What's so funny?"

I laughed some more and said, "Nothing. Just that, you look really cute."

She blushed. Noticing it, I realised what I said. I'm such a dope. ARGH! Alvin you dumbass! What will she think of you now? Urgh...

We were quiet for a while then she said, "May be I'll try the big rink..."

I looked down at her. I thought she would kill me or just leave me for that line. It was not really anything, but for a first meeting, the statement is quite big. To me at least. I smiled and said, "You sure? Alright. Follow me." I took her hand and led her to the bigger rink. Everything went fine. Except the fact that she fell quite a few times. Mostly because other skaters passed her by and sort of startled her. Some hit her, softly, but it still had some effect on her. I tried to catch her every time but failed. At the end of all the skating, we returned the skates and I took her for dinner. I took her to the food court as planned. Not exactly romantic, I know, but I don't want to be moving too fast now, do I? She didn't really mind. She had kebabs and a coke and I had a plate of spaghetti and 7up.

While eating, we talked about our backgrounds. I could tell she didn't want to tell me about something, but I can't really force her into doing or in this case saying what she doesn't want. You shouldn't reveal too much in a relationship eh? We finished our dinner quickly and brought her to the park. We walked around talking about more things. Anything under the sun really. I have got to say, this is the most amazing girl I have ever met. A while later, she asked if it was alright if we ended the night together. She was tired. I could tell.

We walked back to the car and I drove her home. At the doorsteps, I got out and opened the door for her. She got out and we stood facing each other then she said, "Thanks for the night. I had a really great time. Thanks."

"Sure. No problem." I said and smiled.

We stood silent for a while more still facing each other. I looked at her, examining her. She has got to be the most beautiful being alive. Then, suddenly she opened her mouth and said, "Well, I think tha—"

She didn't get the chance to finish. I kissed her. I didn't know what came over me then. It seems as though I don't know what I've been doing the whole day. When I finally broke the kiss, I opened my eyes, only to see that hers were still closed and at the same spot I left her. She opened her eyes, looked up at me then quickly looked back down, blushed and said, "Wow."

Yeah. Wow. I can't believe I did that. She looked up at me, thanked me and said "Thanks" again, walked up the steps, opened the door, turned around to face me and said, "Good night. I'll see you again some other time." Turned and stepped into the house. I then went back into my car and drove home.

**Miriallia's POV**

I. Cannot. Believe it. I really cannot believe it! I'm just back from my date with Alvin. He isn't as bad as I though he was. I think he's really cool. He really isn't a pervert. Probably that butt-pinching act was some weird dismissive trait. I finally learned how to skate! No more of Cagalli laughing at me. Today was simply amazing. You wouldn't believe this, but... he _kissed_ me. It was thoroughly enjoyable. He has got to be the most amazing kisser. After Dearka. But it's not as though he matters anymore. It doesn't seem as though he's going to comeback anyway.

**Dearka's POV**

Urgh. My beloved bitch is back. How nice to see her home. Wow. Aren't I sarcastic. Jay, will you be able to live life as me? I'll answer that for you. No. absolutely not. You'll die the very first split-second of being with my sister. You know what was the first thing she did when she came home? She walked happily towards me, hugged me from behind and said, "Hello! How's your day been?" in the most cheerful manner I never thought was possible for her. What is wrong with her, I don't know.

I turned to her and said, "Hey Miss cheerful. Everything was fine. What did you do today?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just had an excellent time with the children." In addition, she gave the widest smile ever. The scariest thing about it was that it actually seemed sincere. What is the world coming to?

When dad came back, she asked him if we could house the children. He stared at her as though she were alien. I don't blame him. Not one bit. That is not my sister. My dad just ignored her, but she was extremely persistent. He finally couldn't take it anymore and so said quite calmly though you could tell he was aching to scream out, "No." Daph just looked dejected. She would usually shout about not getting something she wanted but she didn't this time. Weird...

My dad then walked over to me and said, "I fear your sister may need to be sent to the mental asylum." He then took a chair, sat down beside me, and continued, "So. How is it? I'm sorry but I couldn't do anything about the decision to send you to Orb. Will you be alright?"

I laughed then said, "Don't worry dad. I'll be fine. You're forgetting that Athrun is there. I'll be completely fine."

He looked at me uncertainly then said, "Alright. If you insist." And he walked off. Probably to go and bathe and change or something. He looked more drained than usual to day.

**Kira's POV**

Lacus and I went out to try to find the children. No chance. We completely missed them. We went home and Lacus cried. I don't blame her. I enveloped her in a hug. When we reached home, Reverend Malchio had already gone to sleep. We went into our room where Lacus cried herself to sleep. When she did, I lay down beside her and slept with her warmth beside me.

**Cagalli's POV**

Athrun has such a cheek. That's what makes him even cuter, sweeter... he has got to be the most sweetest boyfriend in the entire universe. After all that chasing, we fell onto the bed and slept instantly. We need to get back to Orb tomorrow to prepare for the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. Dearka is really pitiful. Nevertheless, he will get to see Miriallia. I've decided to set them up where they last saw each other. Which was by the sea just as the sun was setting. Athrun, Lacus, Kira and I saw everything. It was so romantic! Too bad there wasn't a ring involved. Dearka is just so slow. Being romantic isn't everything you know. When will he learn?

* * *

Okayokayokay! –runs away from the angry mob- forgive thee for making such a long POV for Alvin. It was just that I had a lot to write for him. I had something to write for the other characters too but I was too tired to put all my thoughts and plans into the story. I promise to have a better chapter next time, alright? It would be after my exams and so I would be able to clear my mind of all other facts and figures and words and memorised material to write a proper chapter. Please review. Just a reminder that flamers are accepted. I haven't been putting this for the last few chapters...

**To Reviewers**: THANKS A BUNCH! I'm always at a lost for words. But more so now. Too many things in my head...

**Sunnee the Mash**: hahax! Thanks. But I think I will not bring my printed story to school anymore for you people to read. You people meaning rachelli, audrey, chen and you. Why? Because you tend to say "good chapter" but never review for me. Evil people. I don't need mere words, I need written scripts, i.e. Reviews. xD

**Writer of Dreams**: about Milly, she's just to kind yeah? I think I should make Dearka go for counselling since he's beating himself up like crap. xD I'm evil. I know. Hahax! Jay is just a name for his diary. Hahax! No. it's not Daph. She was playing with the children at that time. And I totally agree. Sure! I can make Kira and Lacus marry, but it's not the real show now is it? hahax! xD

**Attharun**: hehez... thanks. But if you're really bored, suggest something? Cuz I can't seem to find a proper way to link my plans and thoughts. I'm such an incompetent writer... xD

**Angel of Dreams**: you only took a week! I'm still stressing about it! Is Miriallia blind or something? Actually, I can't really say. Was she in the heck about it attitude when she said that, or was she contemplative? From the pictures, I think she was in the heck care. It may have been due to military duties that she dumped him... ah well... the people in charge of the series are evil. I wonder... are SATs scary? Is it worse than taking Chinese? Anyway, xD cya later!

**An1391**: really? You'd do that for me? I'm not really interested in the offer... maybe all A1s? hahax! That'd be the day man! xD Jay is the name Dearka gave his diary. Lame right? Taking long to review is perfectly fine by me. As long as you do in the end... xD

My classmate told me that I should have gone into detail about what Kira and Lacus did. I stared at her and said, "This is a "T" rated fic you big dope-ball." And she exclaimed, "WHAT! I can't believe I read some thing "T"! I only read "M"!" the whole class heard it and stared at her. Then she said, "What?" when she saw everyone look at her. She's so clueless...


End file.
